


Shore Leave

by grey2510



Series: Light's Grace!verse [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bobby Ships It, Charlie Ships It, Claire Ships It, Domestic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fallen Angel Castiel, Family, Gen, Ghost Bobby, Heaven, M/M, POV Bobby Singer, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby gets a temporary trip downstairs to visit the boys and their family in the bunker; Bobby finally meets Charlie officially and is introduced to Claire.</p><p>Canon-divergent after 10x14 and follows the events of the previous parts of the Light's Grace!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> After writing "Forgiveness in Heaven", I decided I really wanted Bobby to make an appearance because he deserves to know how well his "sons" are doing, just as much as Sam and Dean need some time with their "dad".
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **LG!V TIMELINE: November 2015**  
> 

He closes his eyes for a minute and settles back into his easy chair. The aroma of cranberry-apple cobbler and the off-key lilt of Karen’s humming in the kitchen lull him into an easy sleep…

“Hola, dude,” a very vaguely familiar voice crashes into Bobby’s semi-consciousness, and the hunter’s eyes snap open to find a mulleted dumbass grinning at him.

“What the hell? _Ash?_ ” Bobby had only met the guy a few times, but he was the type who made an impression. “Aren’t you…ya know… _dead?_ ”

Ash’s grin widens even more, and suddenly Bobby’s world seems to go out of focus for a moment. He can still hear Karen in the background, clear as a bell, but the details of his living room grow fuzzy. And then Bobby knows, and he curses as he remembers: he’s dead, too.

"Balls!" he scowls. Panicked, his eyes dart to the kitchen, afraid Karen will disappear, that she’s just part of his imagination.

“Don’t worry, Bobby. She’s real,” Ash says, as though he can read the older hunter’s mind. “You two got your own corner of Heaven all to yourselves.”

“Then what in the hell are you doing here? Don’t tell me we’re soulmates and I gotta share eternity with you, too,” Bobby grumbles.

“Nah, them angel boys just can’t keep a feller like me all locked up. Been sneaking around through all the backdoors. Took me awhile to get to yours, though. You got the Winchester security special.”

“The _what?_ ”

“Yep, most of us who known Dean and Sam’s got angel guards and warding on their heavens. Considering how often those boys pop up here and back, I bet the halo brigade figures it’s just a matter of time before there's a jail break.”

Bobby can’t help but feel a strange sense of pride. Trust those idjits to make the angels worried. “Who else they got under wraps?”

“Me, Ellen and Jo, John and Mary—their security’s the highest, haven’t been able to crack that yet, but give me time—Sam’s Jess, some kid named Kevin—guess he was a prophet or something—Pamela, few others. Oh and there was some hullaballoo few weeks ago and now this guy named James Novak’s got the security bump. Dunno him, but I guess that Castiel angel that hangs out with the boys broke into Novak’s for a chat.”

 _Novak, huh?_ The name sounds familiar, but Bobby can’t place it. He’s not a hunter, although he doubts Cas would break in to chat with a hunter if he were—the only hunters the angel ever cared about were Sam and Dean…and even then, it was mostly Dean. Finally it clicks. “Novak…I think that’s the poor bastard who was Castiel’s vessel.”

Ash just nods at the information. “Makes sense. Hey, you know you’re the second highest security?”

Bobby chooses not to respond to that, but he’d be lying if he didn’t feel a bit choked up at that revelation. Instead, he pretends to check over his shoulder to see if Karen’s coming out of the kitchen or if she’s still baking.

“So, you never answered my question,” Bobby accuses, turning back to the sleeveless-flannelled man. “What’re you doing here?”

“Like I said, they just can’t keep me sittin’ still. Been checking in on the whole crew, and I was finally able to break into your place. I like a challenge.”

Bobby snorts, then hauls himself out of his chair. “Well, as long as you’re here, want a beer? Karen’s got a cobbler coming out soon, I think.”

“Sure, beer’s good. Cobbler’s good, too.”

They head into the kitchen, and Karen looks up from the counter where she’s just placing a pan on a cooling rack. Bobby can’t help it, he grins at the sight of her, a smudge of flour on her forehead near the hairline and the apron she bought right after they were married tied around her waist. He crosses and gives her a peck on the cheek.

“Who’s this?” Karen asks, with a smile to Ash.

“Ash. Old friend. Ash, this is Karen, my wife,” Bobby says, even though Ash already knows who Karen is. Old habits die hard. Karen wipes her hands on her apron, then extends one to Ash, who shakes it politely.

“Nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“Karen. ‘Ma’am’ makes me feel old,” Karen grins. Ash looks somewhat relieved, and Bobby figures Ash—who slept on a pool table at the old Roadhouse—was never one for polite company and conversation. “Let me get you a slice of cobbler and then I’ll let you boys talk.”

“Thanks, hon.” Bobby crosses to the fridge, then slides a couple beers on the table as Ash continues to hover in the doorway. “You gonna sit or you gonna stand like an idjit?”

Ash takes a chair just as Karen puts two large slices of cobbler on the table, gives Bobby a kiss, and leaves, humming as she goes.

“You got a nice place here, Bobby,” Ash says through a mouthful of dessert and beer.

Bobby grunts, inwardly pleased. It’s nearly perfect, his personal heaven. They eat and drink in silence for a few minutes before Bobby finally asks the question that’s been rattling around his head ever since Ash mentioned “the Winchester security special.”

“You got any idea how the boys are doing? On Earth?” Bobby tries to keep his voice neutral, like he’s only asking out of polite interest and curiosity, but honestly, Sam and Dean are the reason why his personal heaven isn’t _quite_ perfect. He and Karen never did get to resolve that last argument, and then Sam and Dean had become the closest things to sons he’d ever had. He loves Karen and loves sharing eternity with her, but there is this constant hole in their little universe. When Karen had come back from the dead, even though it had only been for a short time and he had nearly broken when he lost her all over again, he had allowed himself to pretend that he had the family he’d always wanted but always denied himself. And he knows that Karen would have loved Sam and Dean; in fact, he’s sure that she did love them even in that brief period, if only because she knew how Bobby had loved them.

“Nah,” Ash replies. “I only get a read on what’s happening upstairs, unless the angels are talking about the Winchesters specifically. I’m all tapped in to Angel Radio. Last I really heard about was the Novak situation. And before that, it was all about Castiel falling and Dean being saved. That was pretty big news.”

“Cas fell? For real? And what do you mean Dean was saved?”

“Yep, Feathers is a human now. And I don’t know the details about Dean, but I think Castiel’s Grace had something to do with it. There’s a big chunk of the story missing—when that douche Metatron was in charge, Angel Radio was pretty quiet up here, so I only came in at the end.”

“Right.” Bobby nods as though he understands what Ash is talking about. _Dammit I’m out of the loop. Those boys better not’ve done something stupid._

Ash leans back in his chair, drumming his fingers on the table and grinning like he’s got a secret. “You know, if you wanted to find out how they’re doing, I’ve been bouncing some theories around…just been looking for a guinea pig to try ‘em out on.”

Bobby’s eyes narrow. “Whadya mean?”

“Well, souls’re just energy, right? And once I figured out that Heaven is all based on string theory—”

“Do I look like a member of the Geek Squad? I’m no dummy, but get to the point, and in plain English, if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah, sure,” Ash says, completely unfazed by the older hunter’s interruption. “I think I figured out how to send a soul back down to Earth temporarily. Like a spirit, but with a tether so I can pull ‘em back up.”

Bobby considers this. “Like, what, a ghostly shore leave?”

“Yep. Like I said, though, just haven’t found anyone willing to try it out. And I gotta be up on this end to work the program. I ain’t getting my spirit ass stuck down on Earth because I let someone else try and run the show.”

“Well,” Bobby says slowly, “like I said, I’m no dummy, but I might just be stupid enough to be your guinea pig.”

“Awesome.”

 

 

**

 

 

Bobby had only ever really watched _Deep Space Nine_ , but he wonders if this is what getting beamed up and down would be like in real life. The trip down from Heaven wasn’t unpleasant, but it was…odd…and disorienting. He materializes in what looks like an old-fashioned library, complete with actual books, pillars, and table lamps—not like the chrome and plaster and practically bookless excuses for libraries that seem to be cropping up these days—which surprises him: he had fully expected to show up in one of the crummy motel rooms the boys always stayed in on the road, or maybe in the backseat of the Impala. Ash had said the program would plunk him down wherever the boys were, but he wasn’t sure where exactly that would be. Something about time and space and quantum mechanics…Bobby had stopped listening at the word “algorithm”.

Seated around one of the long tables are five people, three of whom he knows very well and his heart leaps at the sight of them. Sam, Dean, and Cas, laughing and talking around cartons of Chinese food. The fourth person, a small woman with red hair, seems familiar, but the blonde girl sitting in between Sam and Cas is completely new to him. They haven’t noticed him yet, and for a moment, he just watches and listens.

“So, we’re going through the factory, Dean bravely manning the flashlight—” Sam is saying through laughter, which the others are sharing, although Dean is groaning with embarrassment.

“Hey, someone had to make sure we could see where we were going!” Dean protests.

“Yeah, ok,” Sam chuckles dismissively.

“You’re right, Dean, that is important,” Cas says soothingly, a hand on Dean’s shoulder, but the former angel is trying very hard—and failing—to keep a straight face.

“Ugh, whatever,” Dean shakes his head, resigned, and gestures to Sam to continue the story.

“Anyway, so we hear this noise coming from the old locker room and we figure it’s probably the ghost. We can hear rattling from this one locker, so we approach it slowly,” Sam says, dropping his voice, layering it with suspense. Bobby has to admit, the kid can spin a good yarn. “I look to Dean and give him a nod, raise my gun, and yank open the locker door! And this cat comes tearing out of the locker! Dean screams like the biggest little girl you’ve ever seen— _'_ _AAAAAAAAAAH!_ ”" Sam’s eyes widen to cartoonish levels as he imitates Dean. The entire table is roaring with laughter, and Dean buries his head in his hands. The red haired woman—Charlie, Bobby suddenly remembers from his ghostly days—pats the elder Winchester’s back affectionately with one hand, wiping tears from her eyes with the other. “And I’m just staring at him, and he stops screaming and goes ‘That was scary!’ in this high-pitched voice like I’d just opened the Gates to Hell or something.”

“God, are we done now?” Dean asks. “Don’t make me tell the ‘I lost my shoe’ story.”

Sam shrugs, with what can only be described as a shit-eating grin. “Go for it.”

“You’re no fun,” his older brother grumbles, then looks up, right to where Bobby is standing. The smile drops from his face, and his jaw follows suit. “B-Bobby?”

Four heads whip around in his direction, and the older hunter smiles. “‘Bout time y’noticed.”

 

 

**

 

 

Now, Bobby would’ve been disappointed if the boys hadn’t been suspicious of him—no hunter worth their salt just casually accepts it when someone they know who’s dead just shows up again—but that doesn’t mean he likes getting pestered with questions and tests to assure them that it’s really him, that he’s not some vengeful spirit, and that yes, Ash is the one who brought him back for a quick visit.

“So are we done now with the Spanish Inquisition?” he asks irritably.

“Nobody expects it,” Charlie pipes up from the background where she and the blonde girl are still sitting at the table. Everyone turns to her. “What? _Monty Python?_ C’mon, he walked right into that one.”

At the very least, the comment breaks some of the tension, and Sam and Dean finally grin as they turn back to Bobby. Cas also looks pleased, but his smile is characteristically more reserved. Charlie gets up from the table and bounds over to Bobby.

“I’m Charlie,” she says, sticking out her hand, and Bobby does his best to remember his spirit skills and shakes it tentatively, though he is dismayed at how much energy it seems to take to accomplish the gesture. Hopefully this doesn't shorten his time back on Earth too much.

“Bobby, but I guess you figured that. It’s good to actually meet you this time.”

Charlie looks puzzled, her eyes flicking between Sam and Dean; Sam decides to take the reins on this one.

“Uh, remember when we first met you and you broke in to Dick Roman’s and there was that flask in your bag?”

“Yeah, worst good luck charm ever, if I recall.”

“Hey…” Bobby interjects, scandalized. “That was a damn good flask.”

“Heh, yeah, well Bobby was…haunting it at the time,” Sam explains.

“Way to make it sound boring,” Bobby scoffs.

Charlie’s eyes widen, suddenly understanding. “You’re the reason the door locked so the guard didn’t catch me, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Bobby replies, and looks to Dean and Sam, hoping they won’t mention that he’s also the reason the girl broke her arm later that night. Thankfully, they let the story end there. “You did good with that hacking, though. Saved their sorry asses,” Bobby adds with a thumb jerk at the boys.

Charlie beams, then playfully punches Dean’s arm. “And don’t you guys ever forget it.”

“How could we, Your Worshipfulness?” Dean answers with a good-natured eye-roll.

Bobby turns to Cas, who has been mostly quiet throughout the reunion. “So, Cas, word is you’re slumming with the mortals now,” the older hunter jokes.

Cas coughs, his face flushing slightly, “Yes, I’m human now; I gave up my Grace. It’s a long story, but I think Dean and Claire—” he nods in the direction of the girl at the table, “—would be better at telling it.”

Bobby observes that, as per usual, the former angel is standing extremely close to Dean. But, he also sees Cas’ fingers graze over Dean’s and that Dean, who Bobby knows is paradoxically one of the most touch-starved and touch-phobic people on the planet, doesn’t seem to notice or mind. He turns to Sam with a smirk. “I think you owe me twenty bucks, son, not that it’d do me much good now.”

The younger Winchester’s jaw drops and everyone else looks questioningly between the two of them.

“What the hell’s he talking about, Sammy?” Dean growls.

“Dean—” Cas tries to intercede, even though his eyebrows are still knit in confusion.

“Uh…” Sam runs his hands through his hair and shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other. “Well…”

“Oh, don’t beat around the bush about it.” Bobby rolls his eyes. “Cas, you gave up your Grace to save Dean’s life, right?”

“More or less,” Cas concedes. “Like I said, it’s…complicated.”

Bobby ignores that for the moment and presses on. “And now you’re together, like _together_?”

Now it’s Dean’s turn to look shocked and uncomfortable.

“How did…?” the older brother sputters.

“I have eyes, y’idjit. Hell, that was the whole point of the bet anyway. Sam and I figured it’d take a life or death situation for you two get yer heads out of yer asses and stop just making goo-goo eyes at each other. Sam bet it’d happen if Cas were dying and you were trying to save him, I bet the opposite. Guess I was right.”

Sam looks horrified that the truth is out, Cas looks bemused, and Charlie and Claire are snickering. Meanwhile, Dean looks like he’s going to punch someone.

“What the fuck? The two of you were _betting_ on us?”

“To be fair,” Charlie chimes in, “if the rest of us had known about the bet, we probably would’ve had a pretty good pool going.”

Dean glares at Charlie, then turns to Claire. “Don’t even start, kiddo.”

“I didn’t say anything,” the girl retorts with mock-innocence.

Dean sighs, and shakes his head. “Fine. Yes, we’re together. Happy?”

“Idjit.”

Dean smiles at that, and Cas does as well. “Sorry, I just didn’t know if you’d…” Dean trails off.

“What, you think I’d disown you for it or something? Son, unlike some people, I don’t give two craps about any of that.” Bobby has no definite proof, but he has always had a feeling that Dean had played up the womanizer part mostly because of John, and that John would have been royally pissed if he’d seen through what to Bobby had always been a pretty obvious line of bullshit from Dean; the boy was good with the ladies and he wasn’t lying about that, sure, but there was no way that kid only swung the one way. On the other hand, he hates to sell John short: the elder Winchester might not have taken it well at first, but he might've come around eventually; the man did love his boys.

“Uh…thanks,” Dean says awkwardly, although he seems relieved.

“You’re a dumbass, Dean,” Claire says as she gets up from the table and joins the group. “And since no one seems like they’re going to actually introduce me or anything, I’m Claire Novak.”

“Novak?” Bobby looks from Cas to Dean to Sam. “As in James Novak?”

“Yeah, he is—was—my dad,” Claire explains, and Bobby can sense the sadness behind the girl’s attempt at a light tone. “Cas and Dean’ve kind of adopted me.”

Both Dean and Cas grin self-consciously and affectionately at that, and even Sam and Charlie have smiles on their faces. Bobby feels his eyes water.

“That’s good,” he grumbles gruffly, but he has a feeling his eyes are crinkling and giving him away.

“So who’re you, besides some ghost named Bobby that everyone but me seems to know?” Claire’s got her arms crossed, and she’s looking accusingly between Dean, Cas, and Sam for not properly including her in all of this.

“Right,” Dean says, clearing his throat. “Bobby’s like our surrogate dad. He watched out for us a lot growing up.”

“Especially after our actual dad died,” Sam adds.

Bobby snorts. “Yeah, ‘watched out for you.’ You make it sound easy, like you’re not two of the most hardheaded bastards I know.”

“Look who’s talking,” Dean retorts with a smirk that Bobby returns. Kid’s not wrong.

"Oh, you're _that_  Bobby," Claire says. "They talk about you."

"'Cause that doesn't sound ominous," Bobby says dryly. "Sure it was all about my charm."

Dean and Sam both make defensive fish-faces but Cas jumps in before either can respond.

“How much time do you have on Earth?” Cas asks, and Bobby notes that the former angel’s intensity has only lessened slightly since becoming human, although he looks far more relaxed without that damn trenchcoat and disheveled suit; the guy’s dressed in hunter-chic: plaid, jeans, boots.

“Few hours, I guess. Ash wasn’t too sure how long he’d be able to keep up the connection.” Bobby looks around the room. “So what the hell is this place, anyway?”

 

 

**

 

 

Bobby is almost overwhelmed by the size of the bunker, but what gets him the most is how _excited_ they all are, the boys especially, to show off the place. Sam and Dean tell him all about the Men of Letters and meeting Henry Winchester, although Bobby can’t help but be a bit ambivalent about that story, especially having met the absolute _delight_ of Samuel Campbell; the boys didn’t really have a great track record with grandfathers, in his humble opinion.

As they move through the bunker, each of them seamlessly takes the lead at different points, the others quietly respecting the shift. Considering how many times he’s had to call the boys out on their bullshit and drama over the years, Bobby can’t help but find it strange but downright wonderful to see them so at home and comfortable.

Sam, of course, starts with the library they’re in, showing him all of the lore the Men of Letters collected over the years. Bobby’s eyes widen as Sam casually takes a book off the shelf that Bobby would’ve traded an arm and a leg for if he’d known it still existed.

“So,” Sam says, reshelving the book, “what do you think?”

“I think if I were petty, I’d be damn jealous,” Bobby replies, thinking back to his own resources and how paltry they seem now.

Sam chuckles. “Don’t be too jealous—I got all of your copies from your library stashes and added them. In fact, I’ve been going through some of the older lore books and adding your notes where the info’s outdated or just wrong.”

“Ha, show those uppity Men of Letters bastards,” Bobby smirks; Dean’s description of the organization and Henry’s original view of hunters had been less than flattering. He glances around the stacks of books, noticing that Cas, Dean, and Charlie are back at the table, chatting amiably. Once the tour had been announced, Claire had darted off down a hallway; Bobby has no idea why, but no one else had seemed to think it strange, so he hadn’t commented.

“Yeah, I guess,” Sam agrees with a small smile. “I’ve also been rebuilding your network. What’s the point of having all this lore if no one knows about it? Don’t get me wrong, I still love the actual hunting, but I really like the research. I don’t think I’m quite as believable as you were manning the phones, though.”

It’s a shame that it takes so much energy and effort to make physical contact—the handshake with Charlie had been hard enough—because he wishes he could hug this giant of a man. Instead, he has to settle for a smile. “This is good, Sam. Real good. I’m damn proud of you, son.”

It nearly breaks Bobby’s heart to see the look on Sam’s face, as though he can’t believe anyone would be proud of him.

“Yeah, uh, thanks, Bobby,” Sam replies, looking down at this feet before looking back up at the older hunter.

“Right,” Bobby nods firmly. “Now show me what else this place’s got.”

Bobby isn’t at all surprised that Dean wants to show off the gun range, the garage, and the living quarters. In the garage, they spend some time admiring the work Dean’s done on some of the cars the Men of Letters left behind, notably Claire’s green Ford. When they get to the motorcycles, though, Charlie is the one who speaks up and tells him about Dorothy and her bike.

“ _The_ Dorothy? Like I ain’t in Kansas anymore with my little dog, too?” he asks in disbelief. Sam and Dean nod in confirmation. Charlie is practically bubbling over with excitement.

“Yeah, I went to Oz with her—was pretty awesome for a while until I had this whole split personalities thing going on…” Charlie drifts off suddenly and shoots a look over at Dean that Bobby can’t read. Dean just gives her a reassuring smile and nod. Bobby wonders what that’s all about. “Anyway, Dorothy left her bike, but maybe she’ll come back for it…”

“Bet you’d like that,” Dean smirks and winks, while Sam rolls his eyes. Cas smiles quietly.

“Duh. I literally went over the rainbow with a hot chick who kicks ass. What do you think we were doing over in Oz, well, besides saving the world?”

They eventually make their way back into the bunker and towards the bedrooms. Sam explains that he moved out to an apartment in town a few months ago, and Bobby is relieved that Dean seems to be at peace with this, and he’s proud of Sam for finally getting his own space. When they get to Dean and Cas’ room, Dean is like a shy little kid looking for approval.

“So, uh, this is our room,” he says awkwardly, but proudly. Bobby notices the wall with weapons on it, particularly the ugly looking blade in the center. Dean follows his gaze. “That’s the blade I had in Purgatory.”

“Still can’t believe you were in that place for a year,” Bobby comments, remembering the comparatively quick jaunt he and Sam had made through there when Sam had rescued him from Hell. Bobby had had no desire to stay in that brutal place any longer than necessary.

“Well, I had Cas…and Benny,” Dean shrugs. Bobby tries not react at the memory of the vampire Dean had sent back to rescue them; that had been a fairly unpleasant shock, even though Benny had been a good ally.

“I’m afraid I wasn’t much help in Purgatory, Dean. Not in the way you wanted or needed,” Cas confesses miserably.

“Hey, man, no. We’ve been over this. You left to keep me safe, I get it. We’re cool,” Dean says, placing a hand reassuringly between Cas’ shoulders, rubbing gently.

Bobby has a feeling that if he wasn’t there, the two might have hugged or kissed. Idjits. Like he’d care. He’s not saying he wants a front seat to PDA, but he’s no prude. Besides, they just seem so…natural…together. _Like me and Karen_ , he thinks, the recent memory of her giving him a kiss as she served him and Ash cobbler making the corners of his mouth twitch up.

He lets them have their moment, such as it is, and looks around the rest of the room. It’s neat and organized, and the wall that isn’t covered in weapons has bright photos of landscapes and nature. He guesses that’s Cas’ touch, and he’d place good money on Dean mocking them and saying they’re girly or some bullshit, but secretly really liking them. He’d also place good money on Cas not giving a damn what Dean says about them, or just aiming a smiting glare in the elder Winchester’s direction to shut him up.

On the nightstand are four photos in small frames. The smallest is of Dean and Mary, and it’s clear from the creases that it probably traveled for years in Dean’s wallet. Next to it is one of John and Mary, and Bobby smiles at seeing John so young. He looks at the third and feels his heart rise in his throat: it’s him, flanked by the two boys, leaning against the Impala. He remembers that day like it was yesterday—Dean had just finished rebuilding the car, and Bobby had insisted on a photo, even though Dean had grumbled. The final photo is the newest, its finish still glossy under the glass. In the center is Charlie, dressed as some sort of medieval royalty, while Dean and Sam tower over her, also in medieval period-garb, all of them grinning like loons. Cas is off to the side, just in jeans and a hoodie, looking decidedly out of place but mildly amused by the other three. Claire is on the opposite side of the costumed trio, pulling a face that clearly says _I love ‘em, but can you believe these dorks?_ Bobby doesn’t know why in the hell Sam, Dean, and Charlie are dressed like that, but it still makes him happy to see the photo.

“That’s from the last time we went LARPing,” Charlie comments from Bobby’s elbow.

“LARPing?”

“Live Action Role Playing,” Charlie says as though it explains everything. Bobby just raises an eyebrow. “It’s a whole game where people get together and play a role in this fake kingdom. There’s scheming and battles and feasts.”

“It’s actually pretty fun,” Dean supplies from the other side of the room.

“Of course it is, although we haven’t been able to convince Cas to try it yet,” Charlie adds, and the former angel just shrugs; Bobby thinks he hears him mutter something about not seeing the appeal. Charlie ignores Cas and continues her explanation. “I’m the Queen of Moons. Sam’s one of my guards. Dean’s one of my handmaidens.”

Bobby fully expects Dean to protest wildly at such a title, but everyone in the room seems to just accept it as fact. _Huh._

“Charlie, I knew you were brave when I saw you break into Leviathan Central, but Dean lets you call him handmaiden and live?” Bobby turns to Dean and nods his head in Charlie’s direction. “Keep her around, boys. ‘Bout time you had someone to knock you back a few pegs.”

The boys laugh warmly and head out of the room, leaving just Bobby and Charlie. She looks at Bobby thoughtfully for a moment. “I’m glad I finally got to meet you. Sam and Dean talk about you often, and…I read about you…in the books.”

“Those damn books,” Bobby sighs. “So you read those, and you saw the Leviathans, and you _still_ want to hang around the Winchesters?”

Charlie smiles, and shrugs. “They’re family. They’re like the big brothers I never had and didn’t know I wanted or needed.”

Bobby nods. “Family’s good, no matter how you get it.”

Just as they’re leaving Dean’s room, Claire pops out of one a few doors down.

“What have you been up to?” Cas asks pleasantly.

“Cleaning,” Claire says sheepishly.

Dean just gives her a look. “You leave your door open all the time—it’s not like it’s a secret you haven’t done laundry in weeks and the place is a wreck.”

“Well, yeah, but…company?”

“Hm, guess I don’t count,” Charlie quips.

“You’re different,” Claire replies.

Bobby rolls his eyes. “I ain’t your daddy and I ain’t gonna snoop in your room, kid.”

“Dammit, Bobby, don’t tell her that. It’s probably the cleanest it’s been in months,” Dean groans with a grin. “C’mon, there’s more to see.”

The group makes their way down the hall, but Bobby hangs back with Claire. Over her shoulder, he can see snatches of bright fabric and Christmas lights through the half-opened door to her room.

“Cas ‘n Dean are treating you right?” he asks quietly as they follow the group. The girl looks up at him in surprise.

“Yeah…” she says slowly, obviously unsure where the conversation is going.

“‘Course they are. So Cas said you had something to do with saving Dean. Wanna fill me in? Neither of them knuckleheads are bound to anytime soon.”

Claire gives him a half-smile. “Uh, well Dean had the Mark of Cain—like from Cain and Abel—and he was turning all demony. And we figured out that Cas’ Grace could save him and it had to be Cas’ Grace because Cas loves him, but Cas had lost his Grace and was using someone else’s. But I still had some of his Grace from when I was his vessel, so they took the Grace out of me, gave it back to Cas, he did some spell thing, and boom! the Mark was gone, Cas was human, and they lived happily ever after.”

Bobby lets out a whistle, still trying to process all of that. _The Mark of Cain? Cas lost his Grace and had been using someone else’s?_ Once again, Bobby feels utterly lost at how much has happened since he died. “Those boys never do anything by halves, do they?”

“No, I guess not.” Claire looks at him with a snarky grin and a quirked eyebrow. “No wonder you call them ‘idjits’ so much.”

Bobby doesn’t know jack about teenage girls, and he’s not ashamed to admit that he thinks Dean and Cas are braver men than he for taking Claire in, but he’s gotta say, he kinda likes the kid.

They cut through the industrial kitchen, which Dean tries to breeze through dismissively, but Cas speaks up. “This is Dean’s domain; he’s a very good cook,” the former angel brags as though he’s somehow responsible for Dean’s talents.

“Uh, yeah, sure, Cas,” Dean mumbles, obviously embarrassed. “It’s just basic stuff, you know? Can’t eat at a diner every night.”

“Tonight’s Chinese food was an exception; we just got back from a hunt,” Cas explains. “And you really shouldn’t sell yourself short, Dean. You do more than just ‘basic stuff.’”

“You just haven’t been human long enough to know any better,” Dean counters teasingly.

“Cas isn’t lying,” Claire argues. “Your burgers are really good. And the chili you made last week was awesome.”

“And the pie,” Sam chimes in.

“Dude, I missed out on pie? Why didn’t you wait until I showed up?” Charlie accuses.

“Yeah, yeah, ok guys, whatever. And Charlie, I’ll make you a damn pie next time, ok?” Dean grumbles. “Besides, Bobby’s the one who taught me how to cook.”

Sam looks at him wonderingly. “Really?”

Bobby deflects as best he can. “Just ordinary grub. Stuff you can make on a hot plate.” Sam considers this and looks at Dean, and it’s clear the younger Winchester knows what went unsaid. Bobby had known Dean was usually left alone to take care of Sam when John was off hunting, and so the least he could do was show the kid how to do more than heat up soup. It hadn’t been much, but it’d been something.

“All right, well, that’s pretty much it for the grand tour,” Dean announces.

“Back to the library?” Charlie asks, and the older brother nods.

One by one, they file out, but Bobby waits again. “Cas,” he says just as the former angel is about to follow Claire out.

“What is it?” Cas asks, studying the older hunter intently.

“Look, I know you’re really older than dirt even if you look forty, but you’re with Dean and he’s like my son, so here’s how it is: you better not leave him,” Bobby warns. Cas looks over Bobby’s head at a blank spot on the wall.

“I won’t.”

“No, I don’t think you get it. You weren’t there, obviously, when we thought you were dead after the damn Leviathan fiasco at the reservoir. You don’t know how bad Dean got.”

Cas turns his eyes back to Bobby’s and not for the first time, the older hunter wonders how Dean manages to keep it together in one of these stare-downs. “I may not have been there, but trust me, I understand _completely_ what leaving Dean would do to him,” Cas says firmly. “I admit I didn’t know back then, but I do now. I won’t leave Dean. I gave my Grace for him. I _fell_ for him. This is...this is my home, my family: Dean, Claire, Sam, Charlie. I have no desire to leave ever again.”

“Good,” Bobby asserts, but he lets his tone soften. “And don’t give up on Dean either? Hell, I love 'm like he’s my own, but damn that boy can be a stubborn jackass. Don’t let _him_ leave.”

Cas chuckles. “I think we both know how nearly impossible it is to stop Dean from doing anything he doesn’t want to do.”

“‘Nearly’ is the key word there, Cas. And I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who’s ever been able to convince him to do anything for himself.” Bobby sighs. “This is the most relaxed and happy I’ve _ever_ seen Dean, even more than when we thought he got out of the life for that year…”

“With Lisa,” Cas nods, carefully keeping his voice as neutral as possible. Bobby grimaces; he should have known that’d probably be a sore spot for the former angel.

“Yeah. My point is, it’s taken you both way too long to get here, so you—and I mean both of you—better not fuck it up, you hear?”

“I hear,” Cas agrees, his eyes crinkling.

“Well all right then,” Bobby says, and he concentrates long enough to give the Cas two quick pats on the shoulder as he leaves the kitchen. He feels himself flicker a bit, and wonders if he’s reaching the end of his vacation.

 

 

**

 

 

Back in the library, the family has settled around the table once more, the banter and stories coming quick and easy. Bobby knows he’s only hearing parts of everything that’s happened to his boys since he died, but he doesn’t need all the details; seeing them together like this is more than enough.

At some point, the conversations branch off, then weave back into each other. Cas, Sam, and Bobby get into a discussion about Japanese mythology (and it’s clear Sam wishes he spoke Japanese as well as Cas and Bobby), but then Dean, whose hand hasn’t left Cas’, drags the former angel into a debate with Charlie over _Star Trek_ vs. _Star Wars_. Bobby isn’t sure if he should be pleased or weirded out to hear Cas—who Bobby has only known as pop-culture deficient—say he prefers _Star Trek_ and then laugh in understanding when Charlie counters, “Well, yeah, but that’s because you’re pretty much a real-life Spock or Data.”

Claire, for the most part, stays out of the actual debate, only chiming in every now and then in between texting or whatever it is on her phone. Dean makes a playful grab for the phone at one point, and Claire holds it far away, as Dean protests teasingly, “What, I can’t say ‘hi’ to your friends? There something I should know?” Claire looks scandalized and her face flushes red. Charlie swats Dean on the arm.

“Oh, leave her alone.” Charlie gives Claire an up-nod, and the two bump fists.

“Never,” Dean declares.

“You’re terrible,” Cas admonishes, leaning in to Dean so their shoulders rub.

“Damn straight.” Dean looks up, and smiles at Bobby, then frowns. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Bobby says, although he can tell he’s fading. “Guess I’m heading back upstairs soon.”

The faces around the table fall, and they each rise to wish their farewells. Bobby would be a damn liar if he claimed his eyes were dry. Claire goes first, uncharacteristically shy and uncertain, which Bobby understands, seeing as they've really just met. Charlie is next, and the older hunter can’t help but smile at the woman’s unabashed joy in everything. Cas is formal, but earnest and genuine, his eyes communicating far more than his words. Bobby steels himself and uses some of his last energy to finally hug Sam, their conversation in the library present in both of their minds.

Dean is last, and Bobby realizes he hasn’t really spoken with just Dean yet—the boy had been so in his element, so surrounded by his family that it’d been damn near impossible to get him alone. Dean seems to realize this and they move away into what is apparently called the War Room, with its giant table covered in a map of the world.

“You’ve done good for yourself, Dean,” Bobby says as Dean rubs the back of his neck, then looks fondly back at the others.

“Yeah, I guess I really have. Shit, never thought I’d get here. Never thought any of us would get here.” Dean looks back at Bobby, then chuckles. “It’s funny, I had told Cas I wished I could break into Heaven and see how you’re doing…and, uh…ask you…for advice…” The words come thickly out of Dean’s mouth; Bobby’s pretty sure this is one of only a handful of times Dean’s _ever_ admitted wanting advice out loud. “…you know, ‘cause Dad would just drop me ‘n Sam off with you and you were always there for us…and now, with Claire…”

“Son, I’m no damn child psychologist, but you just make sure she’s got a home and that she can take care of herself, like really take care of herself—although you better not let her become a hunter: someone’s gotta get out of this mess.”

Dean’s laughter bubbles up from deep within him as he hears Bobby’s advice. “Dammit, I totally called it.”

“Called what?”

“Nothing. Just had a feeling you’d say something like that.” Dean’s hands are in his pockets, and he leans back on his heels, utterly relaxed. “Also it figures you’d manage to bust outta Heaven before I found a way in.”

“I’m a persistent sonofabitch. Heaven’s great, but…” Bobby gestures to his surroundings, and Dean nods in understanding. “Besides, that Ash kid’s a genius. Assuming he doesn’t fuck this up and I get stuck here haunting your asses again.”

“Yeah, Ash _is_ a genius. Too bad he and Charlie can’t meet—I thought she was going to explode when she heard that someone had hacked Heaven. You _know_ she’s just itching to try it out herself.”

“She’s good for you boys.”

“She’s pretty awesome,” Dean agrees.

“And Cas is good for you. And you’re good for him. You need each other, always have,” Bobby observes. Dean is thoughtful at this.

“You know...he's, uh, Cas Winchester now." Dean's eyes flick back to where Cas is talking with Claire before meeting Bobby's again. The older hunter just smiles and nods at the unspoken implication, and even though he's technically dead and a spirit, Bobby can feel his heart swell with pride and love. Dean huffs a laugh. "Took us long enough to figure it out, though, huh? Still can’t believe you had a fucking bet going.”

Bobby shrugs with a smirk. “Hey, it’s not like we were busy or anything saving the world. Had to have _something_ to keep us entertained.”

“Jackasses.”

“Idjit.”

But no sooner is the word out of his mouth that Bobby can feel the pull, can feel himself start to dematerialize. Dean’s eyes are wide, and his mouth opens as though he wants to say something more. But he never gets the chance. Somehow, Bobby’s last word seems fitting all the same.

 

 

**

 

 

“Dude, it worked. Welcome back, amigo,” Ash says, getting up from the laptop perched on the Roadhouse bar. “How was Winchester & Co.?”

Bobby swallows, pretending not to be choked up and hoping he can pass it off as being disoriented from getting beamed up again. Suddenly, the memory of dodging his Reaper after being shot surfaces in his mind’s eye, and the words pour out of him again, “I adopted two boys, and they grew up great. They grew up heroes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Bobby :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback always appreciated. :)


End file.
